Triangle
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Prompt-change Charlie's under reaction to Jacob's unwanted pass at Bella in Eclipse.


**Triangle**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**Prompt-change Charlie's reaction to Jacob's unwanted pass at Bella in Eclipse.**_

Charlie slid smoothly between Edward and Jacob, spreading his arms wide to separate them. "Hey, I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie looked directly at Edward as he spoke. His expression showed that he didn't believe that Cullen stood a chance in hell of beating Jacob. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official."

"That won't be necessary." Edward said in a restrained tone.

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" Bella suggested scathingly. "I'm the one throwing punches." She cradled her sore hand against her body.

"Who did you hit?" Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked at Edward again.

"Jacob." Bella continued hotly.

"What on earth for?" Charlie couldn't hide his surprise. His eyebrows shot up as he turned his attention to Jacob instead.

"Because I kissed her." Jacob said, unashamed.

"And she hit you?" Charlie glanced in Bella's direction before looking at Jacob again. "Did you ask her first?"

"No, he didn't." Bella interjected before Jacob had a chance to respond.

Jacob scowled as he shot her a dark look. "And the rest." He muttered under his breath.

Edward stood beside her stiffly, his own face livid. "Now you can understand my reaction, Chief Swan."

"Uh huh." Charlie drawled as he glared in Jacob's direction. His hand shot out and he cuffed Jacob hard across the back of his head.

"Hell." Jacob touched his stinging scalp.

"Get inside the house now, boy." Charlie yelled at him. "You and me are gonna have words."

Bella relaxed, she was getting a vicarious pleasure out of seeing Jacob suitably chastised by her dad for what he had done. Edward threw her a quick smile, his face calm now that Charlie was taking charge of the situation. "I'll take you to Carlisle so he can look at your hand."

"I'll take Bella to the hospital myself." Charlie interjected. "You can be on your way."

Edward was astonished at this rebuff. Charlie's mind had been consumed with angry thoughts about Jacob, which had hidden his usual hostility toward him. They had returned full force now. He knew there was little chance of changing the police chief's mind. Charlie Swan was as stubborn as they come. Irritated, Edward was forced to acquiesce to the older man's wishes.

"And what about what I want?" Bella demanded.

"Get inside." Charlie barked at her. He was losing patience now. "I want to get to the bottom of this whole mess."

Edward touched Bella's face lightly with his fingers. He smiled tenderly. "It's alright, Bella. Do as your father says. The sooner you get that hand looked at the better." He leaned forward, his icy lips hovering close to her ear. "I won't be far away. I promise." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Fine." Bella pouted as she shot her father a dark glare and reluctantly walked into the house.

* * *

Jacob was waiting inside with some ice. He ignored Bella's scowl as he wrapped them in a dishcloth and held it against her sore hand. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He apologised sincerely.

"So you should be." Charlie snapped as he shut the front door none too gently. "You never, ever kiss a girl without her permission. Do you understand me?"

Jacob wasn't used to being on the receiving end of Charlie's anger. He swallowed thickly, finally feeling regret for his actions. "You're right. I was wrong. There was no excuse. None." His dark eyes met Bella's as he apologised again. "I'm really sorry for kissing you when you didn't want me to. I was desp-" He paused, looking at her pleadingly for understanding. "I didn't know what else to do to make you see."

"See what?" Charlie interjected.

"Nothing." Jacob mumbled as he hung his head.

"See, kid, that's not good enough." Charlie said sternly. "There's more to this than you are both letting on."

Bella was getting flustered now. "It was just a misunderstanding, Dad." She hedged. She took the ice off her hand and winced at the swelling in her wrist.

"Do you two think I'm blind?" Charlie growled. "I'm not so old that I can't see that there's a three way thing developing here."

"Charlie, I-" Jacob began.

"Shut up, kid. You don't get to call the shots here, okay." Charlie snapped at him. "I'm still pissed at you right now."

Humbled, Jacob fell silent. His eyes met Bella's again, and a silent apology passed between them. She knew how desperate he was feeling. She had pushed him into a corner with her ultimatum and he had acted rashly as he tried to change her mind. He was sorry. She was sorry. It was done.

"Jeez, how do you do that?" Charlie questioned in annoyance.

Bella tore her eyes away from Jacob's and looked up at father in confusion. "Do what?"

"Talk with your eyes like that. It was like you were having a whole conversation." Charlie rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced at her injured hand. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital to get that looked at."

"'K." Bella agreed meekly as she wrapped the ice back around her wrist again.

Charlie grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. Then taking Bella by the shoulders, he led her out to the car. Jacob followed them more slowly. Charlie helped Bella inside the cruiser and shut the door, and then turned to face Jacob on the sidewalk. "I'm really disappointed in you, Jake."

Hearing Charlie express his unhappiness at the way he had acted was a worse punishment than if he the police chief had arrested him for kissing Bella without her permission. "I'm disappointed in me." He mumbled guiltily.

"So you should be." Charlie scolded him. He sighed heavily when he saw Bella hanging out of the window, gazing at them anxiously. "She's already forgiven you. It might take me a while longer."

Dejected, Jacob's eyes slid to Bella's. Another silent communication passed between them as she smiled at him weakly before settling back into her seat.

Maybe things weren't so hopeless after all.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
